


Again and Again, Until you survive

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Peter Parker Snaps, Time Loop, Time Travel, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day three: Time Travel/LoopPeter and Doctor Strange tries to save Tony.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Altercember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 34





	Again and Again, Until you survive

Peter slid in front of Tony, a bit out of breath. "Hey, Mr. Stark. We- we did it. We won." Peter told his mentor. "You did it. You- you won. We won." He trembled and his voice began to break. He was pulled away by Ms(Mrs?). Potts, "I'm sorry, Tony."

He heard his heartbeat fade. He feels the color draining from his face. He knew it was hopeless, but he started chanting "hold on" under his breath.

Peter brought a hand to his face to hide the tears and the devastation so obviously written on his face. He could see the pitying faces of those who saw him.

He sat on some rubble when someone approached him.

"Hello child." It was Doctor Strange. "Are you alright?"

"I-" He trembled and choked out a sob.

Doctor Strange looked down, almost... devastated too? "I fell in love with him after watching him, looking through the futures."

Peter frowned. _Isn't that unlawful?_

"You see, in this timeline, Potts and Stark broke up but were still best friends a bit after Morgan was born." Doctor Strange said, catching onto his train of thoughts.

Peter nodded. "I-I wish I could have saved him. I don't know how, but I could've, Ms. Danvers could've, Mr. Captain America could've, even Ms. Scarlett Witch could have. We're all enhanced, but he's not! We had a better chance at surviving!" he spewed out.

Doctor Strange nodded. "Yes. Take my hand, I have a plan." Peter looked at the hand nervously but took it. A green light glowed and-

"Huh?" He asked, confused. He sat up- when was he laying down?- and noticed the orange sky. It looked like Titan, when they first came back.

"Everyone, come on. It's been five years." Doctor Strange made the portal, but I didn't go through. "Alright," he closed the portal. "Now that their gone, we need to make a plan."

"How are we going to save him?" Peter asks.

"Well, I put us in a timeloop so we have all the time in the world." Doctor Strange said. "We'll spend every seventh day planning. This is our first seventh day."

Peter nods. He's still processing this.

"So, the battle begins with Captain America saying "Avengers, Assemble!" Then, the gauntlet is in Black Panther's hands which you get," Peter nods. He remembers it oh so clearly. "You get overrun by aliens and you web to mjolnir, which Captain America throws to you. Explosions and you ride a pegasus, then Captain Marvel gets the gauntlet. Thanos gets the gauntlet next, no matter how hard anyone tried. Then Stark gets the stones and snaps. If he dies, the loop will restart. If we die, the loop will restart."

"Alright."

* * *

The first time we actually did the loop, Peter saved Tony and got the gauntlet again. This time, though, Danvers was knocked out of commission becausue she attacked Thanos first. Peter was overrun by aliens and a hit has killed him.

The second time Peter felt phantom pain, thus having to sit out. Stark was killed by an alien because Peter wasn't there.

The third time Peter killed the alien and went through the steps again. This time, though, he told Carol to fly up and snap. She didn't listen.

The fourth time Doctor Strange did a spell on the gauntlet. The spell, unfortunately, made Thanos angrier and he proceeded to kill Stark.

The fifth time Doctor Strange stayed by Tony's side. Peter was killed trying to bring the gauntlet one place to another by something falling on him.

The sixth time Peter had to sit out, and Doctor Strange saved Tony. Because no one was there to take the gauntlet from T'Challa, an enemy got the gauntlet and brought it to Thanos who proceeded to snap because Carol wasn't there in time.

The planning day was on the seventh day, and they planned out stategies.

The eighth time Doctor Strange and Peter stayed together. They worked together like a machine, but Peter took a hit meant for Stephen, thus being knocked out of commission and Doc took the gauntlet. Unluckily, Wanda came over and took the gauntlet from him. The enemy came over and killed Wanda, thus getting the gauntlet. Peter tried to get it back, resulting a stab in the chest.

The ninth time Peter took the Gauntlet and went a different direction. He brought it to Captain America, who tried to snap but Peter was stabbed through the head.

The tenth time Peter had to stay back because he had phantom pain from both the eighth and ninth time. Strange saved Tony, but got killed in the explosions.

The eleventh time Doctor Strange had to stay back. Peter had the gauntlet and brought it to Cap, but when he left Captain got overrun by aliens and couldn't snap. Thanos snapped again.

The seventeenth time Stephen was crushed.

The twenty-fourth time Doc tried to send Thanos far away. He came back angerier than ever.

The thirtieth time Peter saved Stark but didn't hug him, instead going to fight some aliens. Stark, confused, tried harder than ever and snapped.

The fourtieth time Peter had someone else save Tony,

The fifty-fifth time Strange kissed Tony and went back to battle. Peter cheered for this action and got the gauntlet. Quill distracted him and he was stabbed.

The seventy-first time Peter pushed Doc and Tony to kiss oone another.

The nintieth time Peter tried to get Carol to snap again, for the twenty-ninth time. He got Strange and Tony to kiss.

The hundredth time Peter got Stephen and Tony to kiss and got fed up. He snapped.

"Hey Thanos, fuck you!" Peter yelled. He snapped. The next thing he knew he was being laid down on some rubble, Doc and Stark in front of him.

"Pete, you did it. Kid," Stark said.

To be honest, the snap didn't hurt. Not like dusting dozens of times. Not like being stabbed. Not like being crushed. He just blinked hazily at his father-figures.

"Hey Doc, Mr. Stark," he said. "It doesn't hurt." _Not anymore._

Doctor Strange nodded. "We'll get you a hospital. Come on, Peter."

"One hundred times." Peter whispered.

Peter passed out.

* * *

Unlike Carol, who didn't want to snap, and unlike Captain America, who couldn't snap, Peter was able to when he thought it was the only way.

He just wanted to see his father figures together.

And he did.

He wakes up in the hospital. That's new. "I'm not on Titan?" He asked weakly. He sat up, looking around. It was empty. He held up his hand. It was a bit burnt, but other than that it was fine. _Why is it burnt_? He thought. He recalled the battle beforehand. "No way, I didn't die?"

He didn't die. They were out of the timeloop! Right? Please, please let that be the case.

"Come on Loki, Natasha, Gamora. Come meet your savior." _Right. He wanted to bring everyone baack who died because of the war, and get rid of Thanos, his army and followers._

"Stark, he's probably asleep." That was a male voice- not Strange's (who he has been well acqainted to) or anyone he's heard of. Might be Loki.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, looking at the door as it opened. Strange was floating next to Stark.

Tony smiled. "Hey kid. You already up? It's only been a night."

He blinked tiredly, looking at Doctor Strange. "Oh, okay. I'm not that tired." _To be honest he wants to make sure he's not in the loop._

"It's alright kid. Just go to sleep."

* * *

A week after Tony and Stephen announced their relationship. Peter smiled at that. His father-figures are together. Peter had some newfound abilities, he's stronger and able to fly, as well as not needing to breathe or thermogulate (that's something he needs to thank the stones for. No more hibernation!). Spider-Man masks were being sold, and murals being painted. Peter finally came out.

"Hey, I'm Peter Parker. The intern of Mr. Stark for 3 years, unless you include the blip. And, well, the truth is? I am Spider-Man." Yeah, taking a page out of Mr. Stark's book. He met his little sister, Morgan.

"Up! Up!" She shouts when he flies, carrying her.

He's still learning side-affects of his newfound powers. His metabolism is faster and he needs less sleep, but he has to et more and meds don't work on him. He's able to talk to any species (spiders more-so) and any language. He ages slower, though.

"Hey Peter!" Ned says. "You finally told everyone you're Spidey!" Jaws slacked. "Next you're going to tell me you're the cause that Mr. Stark and Doctor Strange are together!"

Peter rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well..."

"No way!"

Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanov got together. Thaddeus was killed (thanks Deadpool!) and Peter took Online College classes while attending Midtown.

Peter goes underwater in the lack and found seashells, creating necklaces out of it. "For my little sister," is written in the locket. "From your big brother, Spider-Man, Peter Parker!"

He was adopted by Mr. Stark- now dad,- and Aunt May and Uncle Happy got together ("What?!").

Dr. Dad (Strange) has taught him how to make portals ("You saved the universe afer trying a hundred times.") and make pocket worlds.

He met Shuri, his new Vine and Meme buddy ("This bitch empty!" "YEET!"). And has often pranked the other Avengers with her ("My room! What happened?!").

Nebula is now his older sister, who's very over-protective of him. The Avengers are his family, and Steve and Bucky became bfs (with a bit of... coaxing.) Thor and Bruce were together for awhile now, in a secret relationship.


End file.
